Truth Is
by eyelinerprincess
Summary: Ran into an old friend yesterday...what happens when Kelsi runs into her ex after years apart? Short fic - Ryelsi, been out of practice so any feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Ran into an old friend yesterday_

_Caught me by surprise when he called my name_

_He was a familiar face from a chapter in my past_

Feeling the hot LA sun beat down on my back, I couldn't help but smile. Life was good. I, Kelsi Neilsen, had a job I loved, friends, family, and a great boyfriend always on hand for kisses and occasional surprises. Yup, as far as I was concerned, LA was the place for me.

"Kelsi?" I heard a voice from behind me, and I did a double-take. That sounded like…nah, couldn't be. He was in New York, I must be hearing things…

"Kelsi Neilsen, is that you?" Footsteps slowed until the person beside me had slowed to a stride, and I glanced up to see a familiar face peering down at me. "Kels, it's me, Ryan." Well duh, of course it was Ryan. The one and only Ryan Evans, world famous choreographer, dancer and all round amazing guy. And of course, my ex boyfriend, but that's only a minor detail…

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" I asked as I stopped and studied him closely. He'd aged since I'd seen him last, although that was a few years ago now. His formerly blonde floppy hair that I'd known in college had been dyed a dark brown and cropped into a more stylish, more masculine style. But the eyes were the same. The dark brown eyes and the impish, infectious smile were exactly as I remembered them.

"I had a meeting over here. More to the point, what are you doing here? Last time I heard you were still a pianist in Lava Springs." "I moved on." I replied simply, not wanting to give too much away. My song writing alter-ego had to be protected at all costs. It was all I wanted after I'd signed up to be the next big thing. Besides, secret pop stars were the in thing now. It was a great marketing ploy, plus it meant I was never out of the gossip columns, there was always someone who thought they knew who I was. No one had guessed correctly so far, though.

"Ah yes, the whole Maria Martinez thing." He smiled, and I stared at him before opening my mouth.

"How-" I managed to force out, but he either didn't listen or decided to ignore me, as his next words were "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Fancy something to eat?" All I could do was nod.


	2. Feelings

_And all the feelings that I thought were gone_

_Came rushing back to me at once_

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt_

_But I was thinking to myself_

_Truth is_

_I never got over you_

_Truth is_

_Wish I was standing in her shoes_

_Truth is_

_And when it__'__s said and done_

_Guess I__'__m still in love with you_

_Truth is_

_I never should have let you go_

_Truth is_

_And it__'__s killing me cos now I know_

_Truth is_

_When it__'__s all said and done_

_Guess I__'__m still in love with you_

"So what are you up to these days?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. He was the broadway hotshot that he'd always wanted to be, graduating with honors from Julliard, everyone wanted him after college. Me, on the other hand, well I couldn't get arrested in New York once we'd graduated.

"Well, I've done a couple of shows in New York…"

"Modest much?" I giggled slightly. "A few shows?"

"Yeah, I only did a couple…"

"On Broadway! The most famous place for musicals in the world, well, besides the West End of London, that is." I replied, and he started to go red. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"  
"I suppose…"

"What about personal life?" I asked quietly. This was the part where he was supposed to declare his undying love for me, and swear that he'd never been the same since we'd broken up, and that he really came here to find me and take me back to his fancy New York penthouse and we'd live happily ever after…

"I've been seeing someone." Or there was always the option that he'd gotten over me. "Her name's Lesley, she's playing Galinda in Wicked at the moment. She's gorgeous, look." He fished in his wallet and pulled out a photo of the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life. She looked nothing like me, of course. She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes the colour of the sky, long legs and a smile that'd make anyone weak at the knees.

"I think this one's gonna last." He told me, and I just nodded dumbly. Of course it was, they were going to live in New York and have their own little perfect musical family with kids that came out the womb singing and dancing and would be child stars by the time they were five. Like the new Mary Kate and Ashley or something.

"So how about you? Anyone special?" He asked, but I knew he was just being polite. All the feelings he'd ever had for me were probably completely gone. Whereas the feelings I'd had for him had just come rushing back to me all at once. If I was truthful with myself, I still loved him, I still wanted to feel his touch, hear his words, wake up to see his beautiful brown eyes staring back at me, watching me as I slept. I wish I was Lesley, gorgeous, talented, amazing, worthy of his love. But I wasn't any of those things. I was plain. Hiding behind a disguise for most of the world, for most of my life. I wasn't Kelsi anymore, I was Maria Martinez. On the outside I was confident and glamorous, but on the inside I was quiet and shy. I knew deep down inside I shouldn't have let him go. I should have stayed and believed his promise that we'd stay together after college and that he'd look after me. But me and my stupid pride decided to be independent, not let a man do all the work while I was the adoring housewife. And look where that got me - an empty bed at night and no one to tell me they loved me during the day. Yeah, I was the idiot of this situation alright, and it was all of my own doing.


End file.
